


Amazing What You Can Do When You Leave Everything Till the Last Minute

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Candles, Dorks in Love, F/F, Ice Sculpting, M/M, Music, Natsu is a little shit, dancing in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Usually, Gray hangs out in the small Cafe Natsu works at after work, but he's late to start some plans. When Natsu comes home early, havoc ensues.





	Amazing What You Can Do When You Leave Everything Till the Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_Takeshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day Zane! I hope this is enjoyable and that i made your day a little better! Some parts may not make sense...I got so many ideas...

Walking through the town never got boring. There were always new people coming to Magnolia to sight see at the Cathedral, or new travelling merchants would stop by and offer their products to any listening passerby.

 

Shivering, Gray sighed into the cold air and walked through the puff of steam his mouth emitted as he tightened his messenger bag. Seeing the familiar storefront brought stars to his eyes and a small smile to bloom across his face.

 

Gray sighed again, walking into the familiar doorway. After hearing the anticipated jingle of the bells, he was greeted by a sudden whoosh of warm air and the scent of coffee beans. He walked to his usual spot, nodding to the pink haired Barista along the way who merely smiled back at him with a wink.

 

Seeing the well loved award-winning smile he got in return made the ice mages heart flutter, and chills traveled their way down his spine.

 

No matter how many times he saw it, or held those warm hands, the feeling of butterflies never went away. Not that he would wish them to, he would forever cherish what he had in the present. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

The barista walked up to Gray, and gave another smirk. The sly look emphasizing his tone of voice, “The usual  _ Mr. Fullbuster _ ?” He teased, seeing his most prized and favourite customer tense up.

 

The ice mage chuckled, sending his bangs in front of his eyes, blocking his sight of the pink haired man. “You know it,” He responded smoothly, sweeping the hair out of his face while giving a slight wink. Taking the faint blush he got in return as a victory, he pulled out his sketchbook from his bag.

 

Gray got out his mechanical pencils as well, and started sketching. 

 

The ice mage usually sketched whatever he thought was beautiful in his eyes, although most of the pages of his sketchbook was filled with drawings of Natsu. Natsu at home relaxing, or sometimes of his eyes and how they light up when he sees something he likes, his usual environment here at the coffee shop was pretty common as well. Just like he is now.

 

Gray set his sights onto the currently working man, and checked his watch. 

**6:42** .

 

Sighing, he travelled back to his sketchbook and began drawing. Gray crossed his legs and corrected his posture, he knew he would have a crick in his neck later if he wasn’t careful.  _ Although, _ He thought,  _ It wouldn’t be so bad if Natsu helped me with it. _

 

After about five minutes, he saw smooth tan hands bring a tall latte to the table. Looking up, he saw Natsu's red cheeks, flushed from the steam of all the warm drinks.

 

“There ya go! I’ll go grab your scone right now.” Although when the man was just about to leave, Gray grabbed his arm.

 

Quietly, he whispered, “Why cant you be like this at home?” Although his voice was serious, the teasing smirk on his face told otherwise.

 

The barista smiled, “Because Mr. Fullbuster, I have a job to do and money to earn. Now how about that scone?” Natsu ended with a cute head tilt, and swiftly made his way back to the cash register and the display case.

 

As the barista was walking, Grays eyes caught a man staring at  _ His _ Natsu. He even had the audacity to grab his hand. Although he saw Natsu smile lightly and shake his head, tugging his hand out of the grasp,

 

Gray sighed to himself.  _ Damn _ , he just wanted to take Natsu home for himself to enjoy. Wait- scratch that, he just wanted to dip him into a kiss in front of everyone, to make sure they know what's his. 

 

Resting his head on his hands, the ice mage watched as more customers came in. It quickly grew busy, although it was manageable with all the workers.

 

Natsu appeared in Grays line of sight, holding a plate with a blueberry scone on it. 

 

“Sorry for the wait,” The pink haired man smiled, green apron fluttering as he turned around.

 

Gray merely muttered a Thanks as he watched his favorite barista walk back to the cash register.

  
  


And that was how every Monday went. Gray would come in, as it was when he finished early, and work on his sketches.  And besides, watching Natsu run around talking to this many people was quite the entertainment.

 

Even though Gray hung out here on not just when he’s off early, but almost everyday it never got boring, it’s actually quite fun. Relaxing while doing the two things he loves most. Drawing, and secretly watching Natsu in a totally not creepy way. He has no reason to be stalkerish, Natsu never gave him a reason not to trust  him.

 

_ I bet his coworkers have already caught onto our relationship, _ Gray thought to himself, letting out an airy chuckle.

 

As he kept sketching, he suddenly felt a rush of cool air from the opening outside door.  Goosebumps appeared all over his uncovered arms and the rush of air flipped the pages or his sketchbook. 

 

_ Usually this time in spring would be warmer, _ Gray thought rubbing his hands on his arms, trying to warm himself up in vain.

 

Glancing at his watch, Gray cursed as he saw the time.

 

Quickly packing up his things into his bag, Gray walked up to the front register and locked eyes with Natsu. “I’m ready to pay,” He spoke out smoothly.

 

“Alright,” Natsu smiled, “That will be $6.75, cash or card?” the pink haired man spoke as he brought up Grays bill.

 

“Card,” Gray spoke flatly, and Natsu looked at him with a small frown.

 

“Gray,” He whispered, “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing,” the Ice mage replied curtly, pushing his card into the machine, putting in his passcode when asked.

 

Natsu not wanting to argue, just said, “Okay, I’ll see you at home?” And at his words, Natsu smiled once he saw the raven haired man give a small nod.

 

As gray left the small cafe, he bolted as soon as he left the door, satchel barely on his shoulder as he took off. 

 

_ Shit, shit, SHIT! I’m late!,  _ Gray thought frantically.  _ Just my luck, whenever I want to do something nice for him something always happens! And I still gotta make the shit. Fuck! _

 

And with those thoughts he finally sighed in relief when he saw his house come into view.

  
  


_ ————————— _

  
  


_ Just show him already, _ Grays thoughts rang out in his head. Although he should, is it really for the best? What if Natsu laughs?

 

Sighing to himself Gray plopped down on the couch, picking up his glass of wine from the coffee table. 

 

Taking a small sip, he exchanged the glass for the pen and notebook on the side table holding the lamp.

 

Tapping the pen on his lips, Gray turned to a page that he earlier dog eared for later reference. He had finally gotten an idea. 

 

The page was half filled with crossed out words and random scribbles in red ink. Gray glanced at some of the words before popping of the cap to his pen, rolling it between his fingers.

 

Gingerly placing the pen on the paper, he took to writing with care and precision.

 

_ These feelings I can’t express _

 

_ No no no! _ Gray shook his head roughly,  _ That’s all wrong, I gotta just cut the fluffy crap and go right with it! _

 

Although like they always say, it’s easier said than done.

 

——————

 

Gray picked up the guitar from the stand and quickly wrapped the strap around his shoulder. He sighed as he felt the familiar instrument in his hands once again.

 

“Now,” He spoke aloud, “Where to start?”

 

Without a thought or care in the world he started strumming, and soon the pieces fell into place.

  
  
  


It wasn’t long before time flew out of his grasp, and Natsu unlocked the front door to be faced with an abnormal mess. 

 

Balled up papers littered the living room as he saw Gray furiously scribbling at his notebook.

 

Chuckling to himself, Natsu decided to make his presence known. “Penny for your thoughts? And I thought you were an ice sculptor, not a writer…” He trailed off childishly.

 

Gray was quickly startled and jumped where he sat, quickly whirling his head around to be face to face with Natsu Damn Dragneel.

 

“You’re home early-” He trailed off sweating nervously. “And i don’t  _ carve _ the ice, my magic merely makes it already formed.

 

“Nope!” Natsu smiled, “Same time as always,” he pointed out, glancing at the clock on the wall.

 

“Now,” The pink haired man hummed, “What are you doing?” Natsu asked, picking up one of the crumpled papers.

 

Gray screeched in surprise, “Nothing!” And quickly dived to grab it out of his Beloved's hands.

 

“Hmm?” Natsu gained a sly smirk before reading aloud, “ _ You are the light of my life, you mean the world to me, would you do the honour and cast your spell on me, show me your light- _ ” 

 

“Gray,” Natsu breathed, eyes watering, “Is this what I think it is?” he slowly lifted his right hand to cover his mouth, gasping inaudibly.

 

Gray winced, “Well, technically it’s about three things. I mean, unless there’s another option I didn’t know about.” 

 

“Gray,” Natsu sobbed, “You actually took the time to write me a  _ song _ ?”

 

At these words Gray blushed, “W-Well you love music, and i happened to have the tools…” He trailed off, looking to the side in nervous embarrassment. 

 

“But still, you did something I wasn’t expecting. Hah, what else do you have planned?”

 

“It’s a surprise, beside, you just picked up a draft.” the ice mage mumbled.   
  
Natsu shook his head, “Even so, you still wrote it for me, and it means the world to me.”

 

Grays heart fluttered at his beloved's words, “It’s almost done, so can you be patient and go somewhere else?”

 

Natsu merely nodded and headed upstairs, humming a small tune along the way. “I’ll head to the mall, Lucy wanted my help shopping for a cute dress anyways, and between you and I, she’s totally gonna flirt with Cana and try to impress Juvia.”

 

At his words Gray snorted.

 

\-------------

 

The strings rung out beautifully in a crescendo of notes, each one playing a key role in this song. Scenes flashed through his head, each showing a time in their relationship where major change happened.

 

_  Thunder rolled in the sky as lightning carelessly flashed, striking clouds together and lighting up the sky. _

 

_ A fast paced knock reverberated from his front door, sounding like it wouldn’t stop anytime soon. _

 

_ “I’m coming, hold your horses!” Gray groaned as he walked towards the door, and as soon as he turned the knob he jumped back to avoid being hit when it swung open. _

 

_ As the door seemingly was kicked open, a sopping wet Natsu was revealed. As he panted and gasped for aiur, Gray quickly ushered him inside. _

 

_ “Natsu!” He cried in concern, “What happened? Why did you come all the way out here when it’s pouring? And did you run?!” Although his shrieks were met with only an exhausted smile. _

 

_ “M’h fine.” Natsu slurred, “Just had a nightmare,”  _

 

_ Gray sighed, running a hand through his raven locks, “Well, since you’re here, do you wanna talk about it?” _

 

_ At the ice mages word, Natsu let out a puff of smoke in alarm, wrapping his arms around the unsuspecting Gray. _

 

_ “Don’t leave me,” Natsu whimpered, and Grays eyes widened in surprise. _

 

_ “I won’t,” Gray replied, a small smile making its way onto his face. “Now, how about we go get you warmed up? Even though you’re a fire mage you can still get cold at times.” He spoke fondly, pressing a small kiss to Natsu's forehead. _

 

Grays eyes widened in realization, “Of course! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?!” And with that, he got his spark back.

 

Grabbing his notebook and pen once again, he quickly began working. More and more images flashed through his head, spurring him on further. 

 

\---------------

 

“I’m home~” Natsu sang as he opened the front door. He had been gone a few good hours, leaving enough time for Gray to speed through and heads to the store.

 

As he walked in, he noticed the lights were dimmed, only a faint glow and a strange lavendery scent.

 

“Now,”   
  
Natsu jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see Gray in a nice midnight blue button down shirt with slacks. Natsu's heart pounded loudly in his ears, and the world faded away as soon as he saw the guitar held in his lovers hands.

 

“Hey,” Gray smiled.

 

Natsu let out a steady breath, “Hey yourself,” 

 

As soon as Natsu took off his shoes, he heard Gray strum the guitar.

 

Looking in surprise, all the dragon slayer found was a sly and surprisingly shy smirk.  Soon a melody filled the air, and Natsu was entranced.

 

Then, Gray started to sing.

 

_ “I feel like fate finally heard me _

_ Gave me a place to belong _

_ Got me looking at the sea _

_ Wishing for that one person i can love _

  
  


_ These feelings are al real _

_ Nothing can pry them from my hands _

_ I grab on and with our sharde heartbeat _

_ We find something new _

  
  
  


_ Love is something that connects us _

_ Love is some that tells us _

_ What’s in our future? _

_ Show me along the way _

_ I'll follow you till the sand runs out _

  
  


_ Our meeting was destined, _

_ Just like that night _

_ When you told me you never wanted me to leave _

_ That gave me hope for something new~” _

 

“Gray,” Natsu breathed, and the said man merely kept singing, although he put down his guitar.

 

As Gray sang, he grabbed Natsu’s hands and led him to the open kitchen, candles guiding their way. Natsu wrapped his arms around Grays shoulders, and the latter wrapped his around the dragon slayers waist. The two began to move in harmony, albeit shakily, as Gray sang.

 

_ “You are my world _

_ My love _

_ My life” _

 

The ice mage dipped his lover, and slowly kissed him, the night fading away as whispers of “I love you,” were shared.


End file.
